


A Different Life

by TeaGhost12



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGhost12/pseuds/TeaGhost12
Summary: Buffy finds herself in a world where no one knows her. Can she find her way back home?
Kudos: 4





	A Different Life

Drusilla glided through the nighttime forest. Entering a cave, she lit a black candle. She set it on an outcropping of rock and slowly walked to and fro as if dancing as she spoke.

“Orphan, orphan am I. I have lost so many. Father burns me. Lover threatens me. And I give birth to my own Grandmother. Poor, poor me. I just want things as they were. The stars keep shouting at me.”

A female demon with skin, hair, and clothes the color of black obsidian emerged from the shadows of the cave. When the demon speaks her voice sounds as if a chorus of female voices are speaking at once.

“Why have you called us?”

“The darkness speaks. I have come to ask you to bring another to darkness. To save my poor Spike from himself. To rid him of all the little fingers that hold him back.”

As Drusilla spoke she moved her hand hypnotically in front of the Dark Demon. The Dark Demon followed the movement of her hand and said nothing. After a moment, the look on the Dark Demon’s face is as one hypnotized. Drusila then walked over and picked up the black candle.

“Do as I bid and vanish forever the light of the Slayer from this universe,” and with that Drusilla blew out the candle.

Meanwhile, Joyce Summer was just coming in her front door when her daughter rushed up to question her.

“Where have you been? Do you have any idea how late it is?” demanded Buffy

Joyce turns around surprised. “Well, my work has been backlogged since I had to take off so much time for the operation, and we have a new exhibit coming up … and why I am I explaining myself to you, young lady?”

‘I am not trying to go all Freaky Friday on you, mom. But I am just concerned. I want to know that you are O.K,” said Buffy with a smile.

“I’m fine I promise. In fact I feel like my old self. What about you – what are you doing in so early in the evening – shouldn’t you be patrolling?”

“That’s his line,” said Buffy indicating Giles who was sitting in the living room. ‘’Actually, it has been kind of quiet lately so we thought we could do some strategizing tonight. Get ready for the next big bad?”

“My poor little girl,” said Joyce hugging Buffy. “It seems that when you aren’t facing one danger, you are just preparing for something worse.” Joyce turned to Giles. “Doesn’t the Watcher’s council offer vacation time to Slayers?”

“I am afraid not,” responded Giles apologetically.

“Yep,” said Buffy with a shrug. “No easy life for me.”

The next day at the Magic Box, Giles was sitting at a table pouring over some books. Meanwhile, Xander and Anya were going through a box of broken items. Dawn came over to see what they were doing.

“What’s all that?” asked Dawn.

“Shards from Olaf the troll’s visit,” explained Xander.

Anya looked up at Dawn. “We are trying to see if there is anything that we can sell for money?” She turned to Xander “What about this?” She lifted what looked like just a shard of glass.

‘You’re reaching honey,” said Xander. “This all has to be pitched. Hopefully, any future ex-boyfriends that arrive will understand the if-you-break-it-you-bought-it system.”

The bell over the Magic Box door rang as Willow, Tara, and Buffy entered.

“You can get great student train passes in Europe. It would be so fun to explore,” said Willow to Tara.

“I think that sounds great. I’ve never been.”

“Well, you guys can have your romantic trip through Europe, just the two of you,” said Buffy with a smile at Willow and Tara. “For me, I would spend the entire week on the beach outside of L.A.” Willow smiled back knowing exactly who Buffy is thinking about.

Dawn approached. “What are talking about?”

“Spring break,” explained Buffy.

Willow continued. “In a couple weeks UC Sunnydale has their spring break. Some universities are even on their spring vacation right now.”

Anya looked shocked. “That is very irresponsible of you. Leaving when Glory is on the loose and …”

Buffy broke in. “Don’t worry Anya. It was only a game of what-if.” Buffy made eye contact with Giles. “As was pointed out to me last night there is no vacation time for Slayers.”

Willow looked at Tara. ‘“And we aren’t planning on going anywhere either, not while there is so much to do.”

Buffy approached Giles. “So, do we have any more on Glory?”

Giles sighed. “I am afraid not. She has been extremely hard to research. However, since the Watcher’s council told us that Glory is in fact a god, I have been focusing my research by studying ancient mythological texts to understand what techniques might be successful in fighting her.”

The Group continued speaking, not noticing that the door of a nearby darken storage area is slightly ajar and the eyes of the Dark Demon are focused on Buffy.

Willow turned to Buffy. “So, will you do more strategizing tonight?”

Buffy shook her head. “No, it doesn’t seem like we have come up with enough here to make it worthwhile. I’ll head to the graveyards and patrol.”

The Dark Demon’s eyes focused on Buffy for a moment more and then the Demon departed into the shadows.

That evening in the Sunnydale grave yard, Buffy was fighting with two female vampires dressed in dated clothes. One of the vampires knocked the stake out of Buffy’s hand. Buffy gave her a high kick in return and then did a back flip that both allowed her to kick the second vampire as she was going over and also allowed her to nimbly pick up the fallen stake.

“The guy vamps I can understand. Guys are always clueless about clothes. But, come on, you gals really need a subscription to Vogue.”

Buffy gave one vampire a side kick while punching the second vampire in the face. Buffy lunged at the first vampire dusting her, and then turns just as the second vampire had recovered and dusts her as well.

“Not a bad night – I get to be both a Slayer and a member of the Fashion Police.”

The Dark Demon came out of the shadows and confronts Buffy. The Demon pulled a long dark staff from her billowing robes.

Buffy sighed. “Oh and here I was thinking I was going to get to go home. Listen, let’s make it this quick OK. My little sister is probably, at this very moment, turning my closet into her own personal Gap.”

The Dark Demon lunged at her. Buffy pulled a short sword from below her coat and cut the demon’s staff into two. The Dark Demon screeched an ear pounding wail. Buffy dropped the sword to cover her ears.

“Hey, I am sorry if I just broke your favorite staff, but there is no need for all of that.”

The Dark Demon and Buffy continued to fight, but it was now hand to hand combat. The demon punched Buffy in the stomach. Buffy punched the demon across the face. The demon responded with a punch to Buffy’s face. Buffy kicked the Dark Demon’s legs out from under her and the demon fell to the ground. Buffy reached down and grabbed the sword from the ground and raised it preparing to make the death blow. Just then the Dark Demon pulled a dark powder from a pouch and blew it into Buffy’s face. The powder blinded Buffy for a moment and she blinked and shook her head trying to get the dust out of her eyes.

“Hey, you fight dirty. Enough of that.” But as Buffy cleared her eyes and looked around she saw no sign of the Dark Demon. “Huh, she must be really quick to get away so fast.” Buffy rubbed her eyes once more and then shrugged and headed toward home.

Buffy approached the front door of her house and went to open the door, but found it locked.

“That’s strange, they usually keep it open until I come home from slaying.” Buffy sighed and searched her pockets for her house keys. “Darn, must have lost them during the fight.” Not feeling like returning to the graveyard to search for them, the slim slayer spied an open first floor window, which gives her easy access to her house. Inside, it is dark. Figuring that her mom and Dawn must already be in bed, she headed to her room. She opened the door of her bedroom and stared in disbelief at what she saw. None of her things were in the room. Her bed was gone and in its place was a desk with a computer. The entire room looked like someone’s home office. Buffy blinked her eyes again wondering if it is some residual of that dark powder that was making everything looks strange. She entered the room and touched the corner of the desk. No it was solid. So there had to be another explanation. She stood in a daze for a moment in the center of the room, when a sound from the kitchen jolted her back to attention.

“Good, someone must be up getting a midnight snack.” Buffy rushed down the stairs and burst into the kitchen.

“Hey, what is going on with my ….” But she was cut short as she found herself staring face to face with an unknown elderly man who is getting food out of refrigerator. He was standing there in his pajamas, his hand frozen on the container he was about to remove as he stared at Buffy.

Shocked Buffy demanded, “Who are you? What are you doing in *my* house? What have you done with my room?”

The old man equal dumbfounded responsed, “What are you doing in my house? Who are *you*? Why are you holding a sword?”

Buffy became aware of the fact that she was still holding the sword that she had used in her patrolling. Since this man looked human, Buffy cautiously lowered the sword, but still held it in her hand ready for use.

“Who are you? Did Glory send you? I want answers now,” demanded Buffy.

The old man didn’t respond instead he shouted upstairs. “Mary call the cops, we have a young lady down here that has broken into the house and is holding a sword.”

“What are you talking about? – I can’t break into my *own* house. This is crazy.” But at that moment she heard a voice from upstairs, it was obviously an elderly woman’s voice.

“Are you alright, Henry? I called the police they are on their way.”

Buffy’s mind reeled. ‘What’s going on?’ she thought. “This is my house, I know it is. But who are these people and where is mom and Dawn?’

Suddenly, Buffy jumped into action she began to go from room to room, ignoring all protest of the elderly couple.

“Hey, you girl what are you doing? You don’t have the right to be here wondering through our house.”

Buffy ignored them. Right now the only thing that mattered to her was finding her mother and sister. Buffy raced through the house, calling for Dawn and her mom, she searched the entire house in less than a couple minutes. They were nowhere to be found. Not only that but each room was filled with furniture, pictures, and other belongs which she didn’t recognize. None of her stuff was here. She was now in the living room pacing quickly trying to figure it all out in her mind. The old couple were now holding each other tightly and standing near the front door of the house watching her pace. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of cop cars pulling up outside of the house.

The old man opened the front door and addressed the cops. “Here she is, she broke into our house, and she has a weapon!”

Suddenly, it occurred to Buffy that if the cops came in they might put her into custody. She might face charges of breaking and entering. Maybe that was Glory’s plan to distract her enough so that she couldn’t protect Dawn. No, she had to find them, Dawn and her mother both. Having made up her mind, she ran with the speed only a Slayer can possess. She rushed through the house, out the back door and into the night.

When she finally stopped running to catch her breath she realized she was middle of the UC Sunnydale campus. She realized that without even thinking about it, her body had, on automatic pilot, gone to seek out her best friend. Buffy began running again and this time didn’t stop until she was outside of Willow and Tara’s dorm room door. She knew it was the middle of the night, but she needed their help and with only a seconds hesitation she began to knock on their door. After a moment, the door opened to a sleepy girl’s face, but not the face of either of her friends.

The girl yawned, “What do you want?”

“Who are you? Where’s Willow? Where’s Tara?”

The girl responded sleepily. “Listen, I don’t anyone called Willow, but Tara moved back home. Her dad, brother and cousin came a couple months ago and told her she had to come home. I am not sure why.”

Buffy shook her head. “No, no, they came but she didn’t come home. We stood up for her. We proved that she wasn’t a demon.”

“I … I don’t know what you are talking about. Listen, I …”

“No, she should be here. They both should be here.” And with that Buffy pulled the door away from the sleepy girl’s grasp, and flung it open so she could see inside the dorm room. Once again, she faced a room that was foreign to her. This room was sparse with very little decoration. It contained none of the items that she was use to seeing in her Wiccan friends’ room.

“Hey, what are you doing?!?” Now sounding more awake and angry. “Listen, I am sorry I can’t help you! And … hey, why are you carrying a sword?” Buffy was still carrying the sword from earlier in the evening and apparently the girl had been too sleepy to notice it until now. “Hey, get out of here or I’ll call the police! Get out!”

Buffy stumbled back into the hall. The girl glared at her and then slammed the dorm room door.

Buffy stood there, frozen for a moment, and then suddenly she took off in a run again. Although, it was late, she felt no fatigue as she raced to Xander and Anya’s apartment. She was running on pure adrenalin. As she entered the lobby of the apartment building, her eye was caught by the mailboxes that lined the lobby corridor. Scared, she ran her finger along the numbered boxes until she got to the right apartment number, but below the number she didn’t see ‘Harris’ listed but instead she read ‘Zhang’. For a moment she pondered whether she should go up and knock on the door and search the apartment for her friends, but in her heart she knew that the result would be same as before. And she didn’t need someone else calling the police, about some deranged girl bursting in in the middle of the night with a sword.

She exited the building, not at a run, but instead at a slow walk. She stared at her feet trying to understand. She moved in the direction of Giles’ house. But just as she was passing the Bronze, the confusion and frustration of the evening washed over her.

What if he is not there either? What if Giles is gone as well? What is going on?!? What I am going to do?!?

A voice from inside the Bronze was announcing, “Last Call everyone. It is last call.”

Buffy stood there feeling so lost, she felt that she couldn’t take one more step forward. But just then she heard two voices that filled her with indescribable relief.

“It is nice to have you back in town, Will.” said Xander as he walked out of the Bronze with Willow.

“It’s nice to be back. Not exactly an exotic spring break, but,” she said as she looped her arm into Xander’s. “It is worth it to see an old friend.”

“WILLOW!!!! XANDER!!!!” Buffy rushed over and embraced them both.

Willow winced, “Ummm…oh, strong hug you have there.”

Xander agreed, “Ow! Yeah, someone eats their Wheaties.”

Buffy overwhelmed by the sight of her friends began speaking very rapidly. “Oh my gosh, it is *so* good to see you guys. It has been awful. I went to your dorm room, Willow and the girl that was living there said she didn’t know you, and she said that Tara had left with her family, which of course she didn’t. And before all this I went home, and there were people in my house and I didn’t know them, and I can’t find my mom or Dawn, I just know Glory’s behind it. And we have to find them before it is too late.”

In this rapid monologue, Buffy barely noticed the very confused looks that Xander and Willow were giving her and each other.

Willow glanced again at Xander then turned to Buffy. “Hey, hey, it’s OK. I think you might have us confused with someone else.”

“Although, if so, they definitely win points for having two very cool names,” said Xander.

Willow elbowed Xander, then said to Buffy. “Listen, if we can help in any way we would be glad to do so, but … um, why are you carrying a sword?”

Buffy felt so confused. “I was out patrolling, and then all of this stuff happened. I just have been carrying it with me as I tried to …”

Xander broke in “Patrolling? What are you a cop? You know most cops carry guns now a days.”

Willow elbowed Xander again, “Shh.”

Xander under his breath to Willow, “I know, I know, don’t piss off the crazy woman with the sword.”

Willow turned to Buffy, “Listen, we want to help you. Really we do, but we are at a little bit of a loss.”

“W..w..what do you mean ‘a loss’?”

“Well,” said Willow with a shrug. “We don’t know you.”

Buffy’s whole world came crashing down at this pronouncement. The sword clattered out of her hands, and she collapsed on the ground and started to cry. Xander pushed the sword with his foot so it would be outside of the reach of this strange girl.

“I’m … I’m Buffy. Oh, but you have to know me,” she said between sobs. “I don’t know what’s happened. But I have lost my family. And if I’ve lost you guys too, how am I ever going to make things right? How am I am going to get home?”

As she spoke, the confusion and fear, Willow and Xander had initially felt toward her was replaced with compassion for this pretty, but sad and lost girl at their feet.

Xander sat down beside her. “Hey, it’ll be O.K. We’ll help you - really we will.”

Willow sat down on the other side of Buffy. “Definitely, you shouldn’t be alone. What can we do to help?”

Buffy thought for a moment. “I need to get to Giles’ house. He might be able to help.”

Xander looked perplexed. “Giles? Whose Giles?”

Willow turned to Buffy. “Wait, you aren’t talking about the high school librarian are you, Mr. Giles?”

Buffy brightened. “Yes, exactly!” The trio got up and walk toward Xander’s car.

Xander looked over to Willow. “Will, you know the name of our high school librarian?”

“Hey, unlike you I actually spent some time in the library in high school.”

Xander smiled. “Oh, yeah and what did you get for all those hours pouring over dusty old volumes? … oh yes, entry into an ivy league college far away from your best friend who is stuck in his parent’s basement.”

The trio got into Xander’s car and he drove off.

“So where are we going?” asked Xander. Buffy gives him Giles’ address.

Now that they were on their way, Buffy had time to think about what her friends had just said. “Xander, you are still in the basement, but you moved just recently to the apartment that Anya liked? And Willow you have classes at UC Sunnydale, right?“

Xander shook his head. “Sorry, I don’t know anyone by the name of Anya, and Willow is way too smart to be going to UC Sunnydale. Class brain right here.”

“Xander!” said Willow in mock indignation.

Buffy’s mind tried to make sense of these comments, but she just couldn’t. It was a short trip and before long they found themselves outside of Giles’ house.

Xander looked to Buffy. ‘“Are you sure he won’t mind you knocking on the door it is about 3 in the morning right now?”

“I am not sure of anything right now. I don’t know if he even lives here or will know me, but I have to try.”

She walked up to the front door and knocked on it. There was no response for a little while. She knocked again, and suddenly she saw the door flung open, by a familiar face. She let out a sigh.

“Oh Giles, thank goodness!” Buffy said but then continued hesitantly. “Do you know me?”

“Um … No I am afraid …”

“You have to know me, you’re my Watcher!”

Giles paused obviously surprised. “How did you know I was a Watcher?”

“Because I am Buffy Summers, I am your slayer!”

“Oh dear lord, are you a new slayer? Has something happened to Faith?” Giles looks up and spoke to Xander and Willow who are standing behind Buffy. “There can only be one slayer. A new slayer can only come when the old slayer has died.”

Willow whispered to Xander. “What *are* they talking about?”

Xander whispered back. “No idea, sounds like crazy cop girl has found someone to speak in tongues with.”

Buffy ignored Willow and Xander. “Faith? What you mean Faith? Faith is in prison.”

“Oh dear lord. That can’t be right.” Giles entered his apartment and picks up the phone, he dialed a number, after a moment he began talking to the person on the other end of the line. “Faith, are you alright? ...Yes, I am sorry I had to wake you. I had to know you were alright...Yes, Yes, I am sorry, but there is someone here who claims to be a slayer. We have to figure out what is going on. Can you come over as soon as possible? ....Thank you.” Giles hung up the phone and turn to Buffy. “She is on her way, maybe if we get her here we can get this all sorted out.”

“Well, glad to know that you guys are going to have the early morning meeting, but it is past our bed time so,”Xander said while taking Willow’s arm. “I think we will just head out.”

“No wait! I need you guys. I need to figure out why you don’t me.”

Willow and Xander look confused. “You are saying we should know you?”

“Yes, listen, I know you both whether or not you know me.” Buffy looked toward Xander. “Your name is Alexander LaVelle Harris, your father’s name is Anthony and your mom’s name is …um, Jessica.” Buffy then turned toward Willow. “You are Willow Danielle Rosenberg. Your dad’s name is Ira and your mom is named Sheila.”

‘“Actually, you could probably have gotten all of that on an internet search,” said Willow quietly.

“Listen you have to believe me. I know I don’t know you as well as you know each other. I mean you guys have been friends forever, but I know some things if only from listening to your stories. I mean I know you two dated when you were 5, until Xander stole Willow’s Barbie. And even though Willow is Jewish, every year you would go over and watch a Charlie Brown’s Christmas at Xander’s house and Xander would do the snoopy dance. Um… what else. Oh, when you were kids you started a “We Hate Cordelia” Club, which lasted until Xander dated Cordelia in high school.”

Xander laughed. “Me dating Cordelia Chase. Yeah right, she never gave me the time of day. You were doing so well up until then.”

“What is going on? So the stuff I said about your childhood was correct?” Willow and Xander both nodded. “But things that have happened since we knew each other in High School turned out differently.”

“You are saying we should have know you since high school?” asked Willow.

“Yeah, I transferred in half way through from Hemery’s in L.A., and I have know you guys since.”

Willow got a thoughtful look on her face. “Mr. Giles.” It sounded weird to Buffy that Willow would address Giles so formally. “Do you have a computer with an internet connection I could use?”

“Um, yes, it is right here.” Willow entered the house and got on the computer, while Xander followed her.

Buffy looked at Giles. “Since when do you own a computer?”

“Oh, it’s …” Giles removed his glasses and began to clean them. “It is not actually mine, it’s my wife’s.”

Buffy was in shock. “Wait, you’re married?!?”

“Well, yes.”

Buffy stared at Giles in disbelief. “What is going on? I don’t understand.” Not knowing what to say to Giles, Buffy turned to Xander. “Earlier you said you don’t know Anya, right?”

“Right, who is this Anya?”

“She is a vengeance demon…um, I mean ex-vengeance demon, which you are currently dating.”

“What?” exclaimed Xander.

A voice comes from the front door. “Vengeance demon, huh?” Buffy whipped around to see Faith standing in the doorway. “You aren’t talking about that demon, Anyanka, are you? Because if you guys are pals, I got to break the news to you, I killed her when I was still in high school.” Faith then turned to Giles. “G-Man, Sorry, it took me awhile to get here, little sis, wanted to tag along. I had to get her some place safe. So what’s up? What’s with the late night party invite?”

“Faith, I am just glad you could make it,” said Giles. “This young lady states that she is a Slayer.”

“Is that right? Well, girlfriend, who died and made you Slayer, because *I* am very much alive.”

Buffy’s thoughts were still back on the revelation of Anya’s death. “How could kill Anya?”

“Girl, if you really are a Slayer you would know, rule number 1, slayer plus demon equals dead demon every time.”

Suddenly Willow exclaimed “I found you!”

The others turned to look at Willow. Willow blushed a little bit at suddenly being the center of attention, but then continued.

“I found Buffy Summers,” said Willow as Buffy rushes to Willow’s side. “See here is her picture. It is definitely you. But according to this you attended high school in L.A. Never transferred here. When you graduated you went to UCLA, where you are currently taking classes. You have a mother named Joyce, a father named Hank, and no siblings.”

Buffy absorbed the news, quietly repeating “No siblings?”

Faith interrupts Buffy’s thoughts. “Hey, Chica, looks like you covers been blown. You are no slayer.”

Buffy thought through everything that had happened to her since the beginning of the night. “I am a Slayer,” she said with conviction to Faith. “But things have changed somehow, somehow I think I am not the Slayer for here. It all started earlier tonight when I was fighting this inky female demon thing, she blew some dark powder in my face and suddenly everything … changed.”

Giles reached over and picks up a large volume. “Hmmm…an inky demon?” He flipped a couple pages. “Like this?”

“Yes, exactly!!!”

“It is a Shadow Demon,” explained Giles. “It is suppose to have the power to send beings to alternate universes.”

“That’s it!!!”

Xander looked confused. “Alternate universes? What does that mean?”

Buffy excitedly explained. “I learned about this recently when fighting with Olaf the Troll. There are suppose to be infinite alternative universes, all with different characteristics. Like a troll universe, and the world without shrimp?”

“There is a world without shrimp?” asked Willow.

Buffy nodded. “Yep, Tara mentioned that she wanted to live there, since she is allergic to shrimp.”

Willow quietly asked Xander. “Tara? Whose Tara?”

“Hopefully not a demon.”

Giles looked to Buffy. “So you come from an alternative universe, so what is the difference between that universe and here?”

“I think I might know,” Buffy turned to Faith. “When you came in just now you mentioned a sister, is your sister’s name … is she Dawn?”

Faith suddenly rushed at Buffy, and began to fight her.

“Giles, this bitch must works for Glory!”

Faith punched Buffy across the face, Buffy who was not expecting it fell to the ground. Buffy heard footsteps coming from upstairs. As Faith approached her, Buffy kicked Faith, hard in the leg, which gives Buffy the moment she needed to get to her feet. Buffy punched Faith in the face. Faith grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at Buffy. Buffy dodged the vase easily, but it nearly hits Willow who was still sitting at the desk in front of the computer. Xander grabbed Willow and pulled her to a corner outside of the fray. Buffy high kicked Faith in the head. But as Buffy looks up she saw Miss. Calendar standing on the stairs. The sight so shocked Buffy that Faith’s punch to Buffy’s stomach caught her completely unprepared and she doubled over. Faith grabbed a nearby sword and prepared to strike a blow, but Buffy dropped to the ground, rolled out of the way of the descending blow, and jumped up a few feet away from Faith.

Buffy yelled at Faith “Stop this! I am *not* sent her by Glory!”

Faith raised the sword to strike another blow but Giles called out to stop her.

“Wait, Faith! Let her explain!”

Buffy caught her breath. “I would *never* hurt Dawn! She was sent to me to protect … but she wasn’t sent to me here. That’s because you were right in this universe I am not a slayer. I am a regular girl. Going to high school, going to college. No fighting vamps, demons, or the next end of the world. I was never stuck in Sunnydale waiting for the next bad thing that the Hellmouth wanted to throw at me. In this universe Buffy Summers is living a different life.” Buffy looked at Faith. “Instead you are the slayer for Sunnydale. Dawn was sent to you to protect.” Faith still looked ready to strike Buffy, but Buffy’s face softened as she looks at Faith. “Thank you for protecting her. Don’t you see, I have to get back. I have to protect her too.” Faith lowered the sword, a look passed between Faith, Giles, and Miss. Calendar.

Xander looked at the group mystified. “Hellmouth? Slayer? Glory? End of the world? What *are* you talking about?!?“

Buffy looked at Willow and Xander still clinging to each other in the corner, and then to Faith. “In high school, you were never friends with them were you?”

Faith shook her head. “Not my crowd.”

Buffy looked back to Willow and Xander. “That’s why things were different. You guys don’t know what a slayer was, you never fought with me. Thus, Xander, you and Coredlia were never put in life or death situations together, which according to her after you guys broke up was one of the main reasons that she dated you in the first place. And Willow, in my universe, you went to UC Sunnydale specifically to be around to help me fight the fight. But in this world you never knew there was such a fight, so instead you go to a great college and never meet or dated Tara.”

“Whoa,” said Xander in surprise. “In your universe Willow is dating a girl.”

Willow turned to look at Xander. “Actually … not just in that universe,” Willow pause and smiles. “Her name is Marie.”

“What?”

“I was going to tell you, really.”

Miss. Calendar descended the stairs. “Willow, if you can perhaps put off that talk for a moment, I could use your help.”

Willow looked at Miss. Calendar, then Xander who looked likes he was in shock. Willow gave him a quick hug. “We’ll talk,” she said quietly to Xander, and then turned to Miss. Calendar. “Hi, Mrs. Giles I haven’t seen you since high school. What do you need help with?”

“We need to find a spell, a way to send this Slayer home before it is too late,” she explained with a glance to Giles and Faith. Faith dropped the sword she has been holding and joined Giles by the bookshelves as they pull out different volumes to look through.

Wow, Faith does research thought Buffy. This is definitely a strange world.

Willow came over to the computer. “I don’t really understand, what is going on or what you want me to do, but I’ll help if I can.”

Buffy watched as Willow sat next to Miss. Calendar as they began their research on the net. Or I guess it is not Miss Calendar, thought Buffy. She is now Mrs. Giles all because in this reality, Buffy Summers is in LA and never slept with Angel. She was tempted for a moment to ask about Angel, but in the end she decided against it. I meet him originally because I was the slayer. He wanted to help me. In this universe he would have no reason to meet me, and I am not sure I want to know if he ever met this universe’s Sunnydale slayer. She thought as she looked over at Faith. Buffy noticed that while the others are busy researching that Xander was still standing in the corner looking a bit lost. Buffy went over to see him.

“Listen, I am sorry. You shouldn’t have learned it that way. I didn’t realize that you didn’t know…”

“No, it’s cool really. A little unexpected,” he says with a smile. “But you were right earlier, we have been best friends forever. Nothing will ever change that.”

Buffy smiled and touched Xander’s arm. It was good to know that while the rest of the universe might have changed that there are still some constants. She started to leave him to join the research teams, but stopped herself and turned back to Xander. “I do have to ask. If in this universe you didn’t date Cordelia or Anya who did you date?”

“Well, you might laugh given what I have just learned, but for a little while I actually dated Willow.”

“Not laughable – you guys sort of did that for a brief time in my universe too.”

“I am not dating anyone now, but for most of high school and after I dated a girl named Amy Madison.”

“Wow, so Amy didn’t get turned into a rat in this universe, interesting?”

“A rat?!?”

“Pretend I didn’t say anything,” said Buffy as she began to walk away.

“They are working on a way to send you home, aren’t they?” asked Xander. Buffy turned around and nodded. “Too bad,” continued Xander “because well if you were going to stay I might ask you on a date.”

Buffy smiled. “You would date crazy cop girl.”

Xander blushed a bit as he hadn’t realized that Buffy had heard that earlier comment. “What can I say I like interesting girls?”

Buffy, thinking of a certain capitalist ex-demon, “You really don’t change, Xander!”

A couple hours later, the sun had now risen and the group was gathered beside a red circle which had been inscribed on the floor.

Giles turned to Buffy. “Well, I think we are finally ready. Buffy, if you will stand in the center of the circle.”

Buffy started to follow his instructions, but stops noticing that Giles was holding his wife’s hand. Unable to control herself, Buffy rushed over and gave Giles’ wife a big hug.

“Oh my, what a grip!” exclaimed the surprised computer science teacher

Xander looks to Willow. “Don’t we know it.”

As Buffy broke the hug Jenny Giles looked confused, but Buffy ignored her look and instead took Giles by the arm and lead him slightly away from the others.

“Treasure her,” Buffy said as Giles looked confused for a moment. He then looked at his wife and suddenly across his face Buffy read a sad realization. Buffy knew that he understood. Buffy turned and looked at Xander and Willow. “In my universe you guys are my best friends. But here you had no reason to trust me or think that I was anything other than crazy, but even given that, you still decided to help me. Thank you.” And she gave both of them a gentle hug.

Willow smiled, “Less painful this time always a plus.”

Xander looked at Buffy. “Willow found the Buffy Summers that is in this world, maybe I’ll have to go look her up.”

Buffy smiled. “I hope you do, because while I can sort of picture a life where I am not a slayer – a life where I don’t know the two of you is beyond what I could imagine.” Buffy turned to now enter the circle, but stops upon seeing Faith. It feels awkward to her, but she stepped over and gives Faith a big hug. The expression on Faith’s face showed that this was a very strange experience for her. Buffy backed out of the hug and looked straight in Faith’s eyes as she said. “Thank you again for protecting her.”

Faith tried to act cool and shrugged off the hug. “Hey, it’s what sisters do.”

Buffy smiled and stepped into the circle that the group had drawn on the floor for the ceremony. Giles began chanting in Latin. Jenny threw a white dust over a Buffy and suddenly Buffy opened her eyes to find her self standing in the sunny morning light in the Sunnydale graveyard. She smiled and began walking.

A little while later at the Magic Box, Dawn, Tara, Willow, Xander, Anya, and Giles were all gathered around the table.

Dawn was frantic. “She never came home last night!”

Tara tried to sooth Dawn. “Calm down, Dawnie, I am sure she is alright. Willow is working on a locating spell - we will find her soon.”

Anya shook her head. “I don’t know if that would be helpful. It is perfectly obvious that Glory has found Buffy and most likely Buffy is dead.” Dawn’s face went white.

“Honey, you are not being helpful,” said Xander.

Willow nodded. “Yes, Anya, let’s keep some optimism around here, OK. Most likely she’s …”

“Right here,” said Buffy as she entered the shop.

“Buffy!” Dawn ran over and gave her sister a big hug.

“We were so worried about you,” said Willow.

“What happened?” asked Giles “Was it Glory?”

“Where have you been?” asked Xander.

Buffy waited for the din to fade.

“Long story. It wasn’t Glory. I have just been exploring a …a different life. And while there undoubtedly were some good things about it,” she looked to Giles. Buffy then turned and looked at Willow and Xander who were both standing close to their significant others looking at Buffy intently and then Buffy looked down at Dawn still in her arms. “There were some definite drawbacks too.”


End file.
